1. Field
The present invention relates generally to self-steering wheeled vehicles. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a vehicle with a self-steering wheel and a system operable to indicate when the wheel is locked to restrict self-steering of the wheel.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Agricultural vehicles that include multiple wheeled axles are known in the art. For instance, hay baling machines are typically heavy and require multiple axles to support the weight of the machine and the manufactured hay bale. However, prior art balers with multiple fixed axles were known to cause undesirable damage to the field as the baler was being turned. As a result, prior art self-steering balers with multiple axles were developed that included self-steering wheels so that some of the individual wheels could pivot in response to ground forces caused by turning the baler.
Vehicles that include self-steering wheels are problematic and suffer from various undesirable limitations. For example, prior art axles with self-steering wheels fail to smoothly and reliably steer the vehicle. At relatively high speeds, self-steering wheels tend to vibrate and lead to mechanical failure. Also, self-steering wheels can cause the vehicle to become unstable on uneven terrain.